The invention concerns apparatus for magnetizing permanent magnets, which have a large number of poles arranged in a flat plane, or to define a curved surface, and particularly highly coercive permanent magnets of barium or strontium ferrite, alnico alloys or rare-earth-cobalt alloys.
Devices are known for this purpose which contain a single current conductor that is arranged in a meandering path, formed to correspond to the desired number of poles and pole arrangement and is to be energized by a heavy current for the purpose of magnetization.
The known design of these devices is elaborate and does not permit the construction of multipolar magnets having very narrow pole widths.